The new returners, part 1: Not much of a begining
by Mister Andrew
Summary: The first 4 characters are introduced and the adveture begins (god that sounded corny)


Warning i'm writing this with a headache so don't get mad if it really sucks. Any way This is the first in this my series called "the new Returners" Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It all began with three friends on there way to a school trip to a grass field just outside of Narshe. One boy and two girls. The name was Mat, and the girls, Raine and Tina, were far behind from their class who were already at their destination  
  
"Ummmm... you do realize if we don't hurry up we'll be late AGAIN" stated Raine, as she ran ahead leaving Mat and Tina alone, on the dusty stretch of the desert we know as Figaro.  
  
An hour later, Mat and Tina arrived at the area that their class was,to see their angry teacher. Miss Stronez greeted them with   
"Late agin you two. Help set up". As she pointed to a picnic table, Mat and Tina ran over to the picnic table and began to carry it.   
"You know what Tina?" Mat started, quietly.  
"What?" came Tina's reply,  
"I think... that our teacher thinks... we like each other," Mat sheepishly replied.  
"Well, we do!" Tina knowingly answered.  
"I mean... as more than friends," Mat again sheepishly said.  
"Oh, you mean she's a stupid person who thinks...?" Tina exasperatedly asked, leaving the end of the sentence off.  
"Yeah..." Mat agreed, with the same exasperated tone.  
They set the table down near the rest of the tables and went off to explore the town and the caves of Narshe until lunch time.  
  
"How much longer until we get to Narshe?" whined Mat, jokingly, blowing a bit of his short red hair out of his eyes.  
"Ummmmmm... three?" Answered Tina, although it sounded like she was also asking a queston.  
"Three what?" Continued Mat  
"Uhmmmmmmmmmm... uh... blah blees?" Tina answered, trying to not to look into Mat's reddish brown eyes.   
"Stop making stuff up Tina!" Exclaimed Mat angrily. Tina laughed, her light blue eyes sparkling, as they usually did, while playing with a bit of her shoulder length brown hair that had some blonde bits in it.   
"HEY WAIT UP!!" Yelled Raine, runing up to Mat and Tina as her shoulder-length golden hair shined in the sunlight, the lavender streaks barely noticeable, and her monkey like tail was dragging in the dirt behind her. "Stupid tail, can't even control it" muttered Raine, exasperatedly as she caught up with the two.  
  
"So where are you two love birds off to?" asked Raine suspiciously. "Narshe... Hey wait you said love birds WE'RE NOT IN LOVE" answered Mat then clicking in and looking confused and mad at the same time. "Oh great this will give me some time to fight some things in the cave" proclaimed Raine well revealing her sword from it's hiding spot which was, wrapped up in a cloth and tied to her back pack with a shoe lace. "Mat and i are going to go to the classroom, although we're not going to learn anything, just going to take the treasures" Stated Tina smirking. "ok how bout i meet you there when i've had enough battling?" Asked Raine.  
  
The three steped in to Narshe and Raine right away ran off ahead to the mines yelling "see you two love birds later". "SHUT UP" yelled Mat and Tina at strangely the same time. Mat and Tina walked in to the classroom together and saw three doors, the two went in to the first to see a bunch of people and a treasure chest, "maybe we should come back when we are armed in case it's a monster in there" sugested Tina, looking frightend. "Good idea" agreed Mat looking just as spooked. "I know, let's go search for Raine" Said Tina sarcastically. "Ok" agreed Mat. "I was joking"  
"Oh well, lets go"  
  
"DIE" yelled Raine as she slashed the were-rat. The rat like creature fell over and disappeared. Raine picked up the money it left behind and continued on until she came across a Repo man. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Raine after the Repo man threw a wrench at her and hit her in the head, "hmmmmmmmmm this one seems powerfull I will have to use gamble" Said Raine to her self as she threw a die. A 2 came up and out of no where an airship model appeared and fired "micro missiles" at the repo man.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Tina hiding behind a rock. "What's wrong?" asked Mat nosily. "There's creatures in the cave!!!!!!!!" Answered Tina looking really freeked out. "So we'll try and reduce our encounters" suggested Mat as he draged Tina away from the rock she was clinging to. The two entered a cave and slowly crept along trying not to make noise or be seen. "Oh my god" Started Mat "Look!!!!" Mat pointed to a group of Repo men with chains and stuff on, mining for some sort of strange metallic ore. "Good thing there chained up or else they'd get us, but we can just walk right past them" wispered Tina. "Ummm... we can't just walk through there" said Mat. "Why not" replied Tina looking confused. "That's why" said Mat pionting to an imperial trooper. "That's impossible the empire's completely destroyed" Said Tina spookedly. "Tell him that" replied Mat sarcasticly. "Fine I will" said Tina as she got up and walked toward the trooper. "Hey wait for me" said Mat as he caught up with Tina. "Excuse me sir..." began Tina but did not get to finish "Hey you get out of here now" yelled the trooper as he revealed his sword and slashed at Tina, just cutting her shoulder a bit. "OW" screamed Tina holding her shoulder while sitting on the ground. "Don't you dare touch her" yelled Mat as he punched the trooper in the face. "You expect that to hurt you litle weakling" said the trooper before he slashed Mat's leg, causing mat to fall over. "I'm sorry that I could not help Tina I'm just such a screw up weakling" said Mat critically. "Umm Mat... now's not exactly the time to say your a screw up, after all we are going to die" said Tina sort of reassuringly. The trooper raised his sword and was about to bring it down, when the trooper fell down in a heap on the ground. Tina and Mat looked up to see Raine standing with her sword in her hands "come on guys lets get out of here" said Raine acting like the hero in a movie.  
  
Mat, Tina and Raine made their way back to the picnic, just in time to see the IAF (imperial air force) flying overhead. Their fellow classmates huddling under the picnic tables, as the IAF fired at them. Raine slashed her sword at one of the flying machines that were lower than the rest. The machine spun around but continued flying on and firing at the students. "FIRE" Yelled Raine sending a fire ball at the enemy. The one machine spun out and fell to the ground and exploded. The rest of the IAF retreated towards South Figaro. "This is weird, the empire was defeated long ago" Said Mat confusedly. "Oh man we should get back home and get our weapons and stuff" sugested Tina. The three started back towards Figaro castle to get their stuff.  
  
Raine went straight to her room to pick up some items that she had stored under her bed. Meanwhile, Mat and Tina went to the store to see Tina's dad.  
  
"Hey daddy how's business?" asked Tina as her and Mat walked into the store. "Oh fine" replied her father. "Great then you won't mind if we take some stuff" said Tina quikly as she started to fill her and Mat's backpack with items of all sorts. Tina and Mat went up to their rooms to get some extra stuff. Mat got his Boomerang and special necklace with a weird jewel, that he found (the first treasure he ever hunted). Tina got her three tools and her short sword. Raine got her bandanna that she found when she was a litle girl, and wrapped it around her head. The three companions met down in the front hall and begged King Edgar if they could borrow some Chocobos for the trip. With a lot of begging he finally cracked and Tina, Mat and Raine were on their way.   
  
"WARK" screemed the chocobo as it came to a hault in front of a cave. "I FOUND IT" yelled Mat to Tina and Raine as he jumped off his chocobo. "Yay, we are almost there" screamed Tina as she jumped down and let all three chocobo's run back to the castle. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR" yelled Raine looking extremely mad. "They can't come in the cave with us" said Tina smirking as she joined Mat who was walking in to the cave. "Hey wait up" complaind Raine feeling suddenly alone. The three walked quickly, trying to make sure nothing would spot them. All of the sudden, there was a loud rumble sound. "EEK... what is that" said Tina as she ran and hid behind a rock. All of the sudden a giant snail like creature came out of where the rumbling was. "I think it's a welk" Said Mat grabbing his boomerang from his belt. "You mean the lightning eating creature" answered Raine revealing her sword. Mat threw his boomerang at the welk and it struck the side of it's head. The welk's head moved a bit but it was not in much pain. Raine cast fire on the creature and the creature counter-attacked knocking Raine over and then poked it's head in it's shell. "Hey guys you could hit the monster it's not doing anything, oh fine i'll do it" said Tina geting up and runing towards the enemy. Tina revealed a pole from nowhere and hit the shell. All of the sudden the shell started to glow blue and it fired a bolt of lightning at Tina. "NO" yelled Mat noticing the bolt heading for Tina. Mat jumped in the way, got blasted by the bolt and blacked out. The welk poked his head out from his shell and Tina pulled out her short sword and slashed at it. The welk began to glow red and then it died. "Mat are you alright?" Tina asked the heep on the ground that was Mat. "Ummmmmmmmm... he can't hear you Tina, he's fainted, but this will make him come to" said Raine as she pull out a pheonix down and used it on Mat. "Where's the welk?" asked Mat once he came to. "I got rid of him as soon as he hurt you" said Tina cheerfully. "Great, now lets get going I'm feeling to weak to waste much time.  
  
The three made it out of the cave and continued through the field to south figaro as the sky darkend. Tina, Raine and Mat stepped in to South Figaro to see it filled with imperial Troopers and Magitech armour. "Damn we're to late" said Raine mopingly. "Ok let's head to the inn and then decide what we'll do tomorrow" said Mat as he pointed towards the inn.   
  
The next day Mat was awoken by Tina sitting on his stomach, repeatedly poking his face and making funny noises every time she poked him. "Good your up, let's go to the store. Raine has gone to the house of someone called Dwaine" said Tina as she continued to poke Mat's face. "Uh Tina do you mind getting off of me and looking away i'm kinda only wearing my underwear and Ib need to get some clothes on" said Mat as he started to blush. "Oh Mat i've seen you in you under wear many times but yeah i'll get off of you" said Tina gigleing to her self and gettin off of Mat. Mat stepped out of the bed, grabed his clothes and put them on "ok let's get going to the store" said Mat as he grabbed his backpack. "Hey we have not seen what's down this part of the hall" said tina pointing down the hall and starting to walk down it. Mat caught up and Tina opened the door. All of the sudden, music filled the hall and through the door they could see dancing girls, many troopers and a girl around the age of 14 standing near a wall who seemed diferent from the rest of the women in the place. "I think that we're in the cafe" (Cafe=Bar) said Tina. "Look at her, over by that wall she might just join us. She seems like she could get us some info on the empire's plans" said Mat as he pointed to the girl. "PFF.., I think you just think she's cute and you wanna go out with her" said Tina suspiciously. "Fine I'm going over there and asking if she'll join our group" said Mat as he began to walk towards the girl. "Hi" said Mat  
"Oh hi there" said the girl  
"My names Mat"  
"I'm Kailya" she said brushing some of her blue hair with silver streaks in it out of her face.  
"You see I'm looking for people to help me and i think you could be one of them"  
"Oh,I can help you" said Kailya and then kissed Met very passionately. Through the corner of Mat's eye he could see Tina get really mad and run out of the room.  
"What the hell are you doing" asked Mat as he pryed Kailya off of him.  
"I'm doing my job"   
"So your job is to kiss someone in the midle of a conversation"  
"No i'm a gliter gal"  
"What?"  
"Never mind, tell me if that's not what you wanted, then what is?"  
"Well you see, me and a couple of friends had a run in with the empire and we wanted to find out what they're up to because the whole empire was destroyed a long time ago" Said Mat as he re-enacted the experience with his hands.  
"And your point is?"  
"Well you seem to be here a lot and it would be easy for you to get info for us" answered Mat  
"Oh I see, but I can't I have to stay with this job my parents and 6 brothers need the money" said Kailya   
"Ok I'll be going then" said Mat as he turned and left the cafe.  
  
Authors note: this next Paragraph happens at the same time that Tina ran out of the cafe.  
  
"Argh that stupid girl kissing Mat like that I should go kick her ass" said Tina with and angry look on her face. "Hey I thought you did not like Mat in that way Tina?" asked Raine as she raised one eyebrow. "I DON'T" screamed Tina accidentaly spitting in Raine's face. "Then why are you getting all mad at that girl who kissed him?" asked Raine. "Just because I'm uh protecting my best friend" stammered Tina.  
  
"Hey you two" said Mat as he walked in to the room in the inn. "Hey Mat, Tina's pretty pissed off at that girl that kissed you" responded Raine right away. "Oh well I'll have you know she just got the wrong impression, you see she's a gliter gal and she thought that I was a customer" said Mat trying to reasure Tina. "Oh ok then I won't kick her ass" said Tina with a cheerful laugh. "Hey maybe we should get going on our way" said Raine butting in. "Ok let's go" said Tina quikly and the three left the inn.  
  
Tina, Mat and Raine were about to step out of the town when some magitech armour stopped them and the guy inside said "hey there's no leaving this town". "I disagree" said Raine as she spun around and slashed the enemy with no effect. The Magitech armour just shot a fire beam at the three knocking them to the ground. "Leave them alone" said a voice that came from behind the Magitech armour. The guy turned the armour around to see a simple girl... it was Kailya "Oh and what are you going to do to me, kiss me to death?" asked the guy in the armour pretending to be scared. "No, this" replied Kailya as she jumped and drew her dagger. Kailya started to slash at the armour and she was actually cutting through it. Kailya stabed her Dagger into the guys leg (at this piont she had slshed through enough of the armour to see his leg). The man screamed in pain as Kailya pulled the knife out and slashed the armour and set off it's self destruct sequence. "Come on lets get out of here before it blows" Kailya said to Mat, Tina and Raine. "But what about your family" replied Mat. "They can make money on there own" said Kailya. "Or how about you give them this money" said Mat as he stole a sack of money from the fallen guard. "Great now let's get out of here" answered Kailya begining to run out of the town. "Hmmmmmmm I guess she's nice" said Tina as she ran out of town while Mat folowed close behind. "Man I have the weirdest friends but, then again, I have a tail" said Raine as she folowed the others.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it for the first part, what do you think, i know it sucks a lot oh well but PLEASE reveiw anyway i guess this was a litle short but the next might be longer. Umm umm oh yeah i had something else to say but now i forgot oh yeah all the characters belong to me and there creators that means you can't have them nwahahahaha i have control. well Ishould go and remember PLEASE review. 


End file.
